Between You and Him
by QuinJjang
Summary: Baekhyun kembali bertemu 'dia'. Ia senang namun itu sesaat. 'Dia' hanya jadikan Baekhyun alat. Boneka pancingan untuk menyerang 'pemilik' Baekhyun. Bingung dan Bimbang! Baekhyun tak bisa memilih, keduanya nyaris sama... dan sama-sama mengisi ruang hati Baekhyun,, saat itulah seseorang datang./YAOI/Full of Gaje/pernah dipost di fb tpi di sini ganti judul/EXO/ChanBaek? nggak tau :p


Pairing : ?

Anyeonghaseo reader semua. Jika cerita ini jelek, typo dimana2, mian... Jika ada ksamaan crita, yakinlah ini murni hasil pemikiran otak saya yg kolot ini. .. Dan sekadar info..Ini re-post. Karena dulu bgt pernah sya publish di Fp facebook. so, yg pernahb baca..baca ulang ne.. :p

Semua cast milik Tuhan YME , Ortu mereka, Agensi mereka, dan tentunya milik saya #abaikan. Semua kritik dan sran dari yg baca ni epep sgt brarti bg saye. Oke sekian cuap-cuap..

HAPPY READING, AND PLEASE RCL! Dont be silent readers...

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! AND PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali datang. Ke tempat di mana terakhir kali ia menatap 'dia'. Di bangku kosong di bawah pohon oak ini, semua rasanya hampa. Biasanya saat angin mulai semilir, 'dia' pasti datang dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang mengembang. Biasanya 'dia' pasti akan duduk manis di bangku yang berada berseberangan dengannya. Namun, kini bangku di seberang sana kosong. Bahkan, sarang laba-laba mulai menghiasi pojok bangku.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pupus sudah asa-nya selama ini. Apalah arti bertahun-tahun ia mengagumi 'dia' dalam kediaman bila akhirnya 'dia' pergi. Baekhyun bangkit hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat kenangannya. Namun, sebuah suara berseru dari belakang.

"Hey! Kau Baekhyun, bukan?" seruan tanya seorang namja. Baekhyun berbalik. Di depannya seorang namja berkulit tan, nampak ngos-ngosan. Keringat membasahi kemeja putihnya. Dan buliran keringat yang perlahan mengalir dari pelipis menuju perpotongan leher namja itu, yang menurut Baekhyun sungguh tampan.

"N-ne, Nuguseyo?" tanya balik Baekhyun. Namja tan itu tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai. Oh ya jangan pakai embel-embel -ssi. Tidak akrab. Ok? " Baekhyun mengangguk dan balas menjabat tangan Kai -namja tan- itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya singkat Baekhyun yang masih bingung. Ada apa tiba-tiba Kai ini menemuinya? Bagaimana juga ia bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Ah, ne. Keunde, apa kita harus membicarakannya sambil berdiri seperti ini? Hehehe, maksudku aku sedikit emmm ngos-ngosan , jadi bisakah smabil duduk?" tanya Kai sambil menyengir. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengajak Kai duduk di bangku yang baru saja ia duduki tadi.

Kedua orang itu kini tekah duduk. Namun, dua namja dengan perbedaan yang begitu kentara itu terdiam. Diam dalam keheningan mendalam. Baekhyun yang hanya duduk, kembali menatap bangku seberang. Sedangkan Kai, sesekali jelas terlihat bila ia beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun.

"Emmm, Baek. Ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu." ucap Kai akhirnya. Seketika, Baekhyun segera menoleh ke kanan, pada Kai.

"Kau tahu, ini...ini... Ini menyangkut 'dia'."

"Ada apa dengan 'dia'? Kenapa ia pergi? Kemana?" berondong Baekhyun pada Kai. Ia merasa begitu semangat dalam penasaran yang sangat saat Kai mulai membicarakan sesuatu tentang 'dia'.

"Emmm, Baek. Satu-satu, aku bingung menjawab bila kau memberondongkan semuanya padaku." -Kai-. Mendengar ucapan Kai, ia terdiam. Bakhyun kembali teringat akan statusnya yang BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA-nya 'dia'.

"Begini, ah... Dari mana aku harus memulainya, ya? Kau ingin aku memulai dari mana?" Kini, Kai menghadap Baekhyun. Ia sedikit tersentak, saat jaraknya dengan Baekhyun hanya segenggam tangan. Cantik, manis, itu yang terlintas di benak dan pikir Kai saat menatap Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf. Emm, mulai dari mengapa kau mencariku." Lirih Baekhyun dengan masih menundukkan kepala. Jujur, wajahnya sedikit memanas. Ia merasa aneh dalam dadanya. Tapi, satu hal, ia seperti mencium aroma 'dia' pada Kai. Dan itu, mampu membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona.

"Aku? Oh iya. Aku adalah sepupunya. Dan, kau tahu bukan, 'dia' bukanlah namja yang biasa-biasa saja? Nah, aku pun begitu :p Kemarin, sehari sebelum 'dia' mulai menghilang. 'dia' dipaksa ayahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bukan. Bila 'dia' paling susah menurut? So, 'dia' akhirnya memilih pergi ke sesuatu tempat." Kai terdiam sejenak. Mengambil nafas pendek lalu mulai melanjutkan.

"Ini, 'dia' memberiku ini. Di sini tertulis nama Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya aku tak tahu siapa. Namun, ia bilang padaku jika Byun Baekhyun adalah namja mungil yang biasa menanti di bawah pohon oak. Seberang tempatnya biasa duduk di taman kota." jelas Kai sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berbalut kertas kado berwarna merah maroon. Baekhyun perlahan mengambilnya. Ia masih berpikir akan cerita Kai. Jadi, selama ini 'dia' tahu? Pipi Baekhyun menampakkan rona merah menjalar. Kai yang melihatnya tanpa disadari tersenyum tipis tapi miris. Ia memang sudah mengenal Baekhyun. Jauh. Jauh sebelum Baekhyun mengenal 'dia'

"Terimakasih. Tapi, apa ini, Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bukalah sendiri. Maka kau akan tahu. Baek, aku pergi dulu. Anyyeong..." Ucap Kai yang akhirnya melangkah pergi mneinggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatap kotak pemberian 'dia' di tangannya.

"Ini...ini...ini dari 'dia'" lirih Baekkhyun sembari menatap kotak merah maroon itu. Jemari lentik Baekhyun tergerak menarik penututp kotak. Begitu terbuka, mata Baekhyun membulat walau tak begitu sempurna. Di dalam kotak itu...sebuah cincin dengan tulisan nama 'dia' terbaring manis di bantalan yang berwarna merah darah.

"Cin-cincin? A-apa mak-sudnya ini?" bingung Baekhyun. Namun, di pinggiran bantalan cincin itu, terselip kertas berwarna merah muda. Takut takut Baekhyun meraihnya. Ia letakkan kotak cincin pada pangkuannya. Lalu, ia baca kertas itu.

_To: Baekhyun_

_ Hai, namja mungil? Kau merindukanku? Bingung mencariku? Hahahaha... Itu pasti, bukan?_

_ Saat membaca ini, kau pasti bertanya 'mengapa aku bisa tahu namamu?'. Jawabnya, tentu aku tahu namja mungil dan manis sepertimu yang selalu melohatku dari bawah pohon oak. Aku juga tahu, kau murid Unversitas Exotic. Seorang mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan seni di umurnya yang masih sangat muda. _

_ Kau tahu, aku tahu segala tentangmu. Tapi, takut mendekatimu. Bukan, bukan karena kau menakutkan :p, alasannya karena orang yang kau sebut 'Tuan' itu. Ia menjegalku setiap hendak menemuimu. Ia selalu mencari cara agar aku tak bisa mendekatimu. Jadi, pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa duduk diam di seberang tempatmu biasa duduk._

_` Dan, kemarin ayahku dengan gilanya menyuruhku menuruti kemauannya yang menurutku sangat aneh itu. Kau pasti tahukan bila kau susah menurut? Jika tidak tahu, brarti kau berbohong! Kau tahu semua, nyaris semua tentangku. Hehehe_

_ Yah, pada akhirnya aku terpaksa pergi untuk menghindar. Emmm. Dan ada satu hal yang mau aku bicarakan padamu. Malam ini..._

_Ingat! __**Malam ini di bangku panjang pinggir Sungai Han! Jam 7 malam... Aku menunggumu. Jangan sampai kau tidak datang... Aku akan bunuh diri bila kau tidak datang, Baek... :v :v :D :P**_

_From; Your Idol... :)_

Baekhyun menangis. Surat ini sukses membuatnya menitikkan air dari manik hazel-nya. Ini begitu mengagetkan. Ia tak tahu bila 'dia' juga tahu akan dirinya. Berarti selama ini, arti dari segala kediaman menanti 'dia' sama sekali bukan harapan hampa. Tapi, kemana 'dia' sekarang? Batin Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngedtuk dinding bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk yang begitu lentik. Ah, nanti malam! Baekhyun teringat akan pesan 'dia'. Baekhyun harus datang, harus! Ini kesempatan menyatakan perasaannya. Walau mungkin bila ia ditolak, yang penting Baekhyun masih dapat mengutarakan arti kediamannya selama ini.

Baekhyun bangkit. Surat tadi ia masukkan kembali pada kotaknya. Lalu, ia masukkan pada kantong celana. Dengan semangat, Baekhyun segera berlari pulang. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk nanti malam. Mentalnya harus siap. Ya,,,harus! Dan, berlarilah Baekhyun dari bangku kenangan itu, pergi pulang, meninggalkan taman...

.

.

.

.

**END..**

**..**

**.**

**Mian, salah ngetik...**

**TBC maksudnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian, kalau jelek. Ane tahu, jauh dari feel yang diharapkan...Pendekkan? Hehehe iya... Mianhae chinguya.. :D**


End file.
